The learning of the Chinese language has increased in popularity with the growing importance of China in the global economy. An increasing number of people of all races are learning the Chinese language and are doing so using a diverse range of learning methodologies.
The diverse range of learning methodologies covers a wide range of cost for learners of the Chinese language. Traditional methods of teaching the Chinese language carried out at a learning institution in brick-and-mortar venues typically cost more and arguably are more effective, while self-learning methods of learning the Chinese language typically cost less but are usually less effective.
In addition, current learning methodologies for the Chinese language typically encounter resistance from the learners as the learning methodologies are perceived to lack a “fun” aspect and learners correspondingly lose interest in the Chinese language. This is especially so for learners who are either still of school-going age or learning the Chinese language as a recreational hobby.
As such, it would be desirable if a methodology for learning the Chinese language was provided which allowed for a “fun” aspect for learners, is affordable and is effective in enabling learners to learn the Chinese language.